guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Restore Condition
Heh, one of the three skills I never got. Could someone fix the range to be 0...12? --Fyren 16:12, 27 Aug 2005 (EST) The name Heh, seems to be restore to orignal state rather than the actual condition''s'' — Skuld 18:26, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :Well, you're restoring the condition(state) of the target, not restoring the condition in teh game-sense. Silk Weaker 04:30, 10 August 2006 (CDT) No shit, Sherlock. Skuld's point is that the name is ambiguous. Overall the best (prot) skill With every prot skills now nerfed, RC is the best prot skill again. When will people use it in PvE? --66.131.53.220 23:01, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :I have always used this in PvE, mostly because I never bothered to cap the others until they got nerfed. :D (T/ ) 20:34, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, tbh this was always a very neat skill. Another one i like is DH (yeah I know most say BL is better), if you use it correctly it's very effective. --66.131.53.220 23:01, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Competitive/alliance This skill is pretty cool in those situations. You get a sin unloading all his conditions on a soft target only to find his whole plan ruined with a condition lift and a massive heal. Also excellent for Evis-Rake-Strike warriors. Kessel 12:10, 12 August 2006 (CDT) Decent, but after Nightfall comes out, with our current... what, 5 elites for Paragon? I'd rather give a motivation-devoted paragon Martyr. But if one makes a monk purely condition removal, this is a powerful skill indeed. Seeing as how monks have the best elites of all, (Some of the highest damage elites, highest healing, very few "useless" elites.) I could easily see this even working with zero points in the attribute on someone's secondary, at the cost of the healing part obviously, if one was simply going for conditions. Kamahl 10:10, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :They haven't released all the skills for the new professions, or any of the skills for core professions. The weekend was just a taster to see if anything was massively overpowered (*cough*) and to see how the community would react to the new professions — Skuld 10:13, 2 September 2006 (CDT) I know Skuld, was simply pointing out how few elites we have. I'm honestly looking forward to some motivation elite, but with a current build I'd LIKE to test... a "Motivational Expert" (Yes I take rights to this build), it's using martyr as it's elite due to... the other option for such a thing being "It's just a Flesh Wound". And I didn't get to test it that weekend due to... certain... imbalances. *Gag.* Kamahl 10:27, 2 September 2006 (CDT) Power Indefinetely the most Powerful and spammable condition remover in game. The effect that it also heals makes it very good. :That's why it's elite and FotM. The Hobo 01:16, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :I dress myself :) --DEATHWING 01:20, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::Rly? The Hobo 01:25, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::No :( --DEATHWING 01:25, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:33, 27 June 2007 (CDT) fotm? of the year... of ever... hey, if they invent a new condition do you think this will still remove it? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:22, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :This is actually seeing less and less use. Top guilds are now running LoD/SoD backline with SoR runner - no RC. -Auron 02:14, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::This really wasn't used that much till Boon Prot got nerfed. I wonder if cracked armor will really be a new condition. The Hobo 02:20, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::%22It%27s_just_a_flesh_wound.%22 is more spammable of course. But you knew that I'd imagine. --Foblove 03:24, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I doubt they did, as most of the Guild Wars player seem to be totally ignorant of the healing/dmg reduction power of Paragons--Darksyde Never Again 01:17, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::::its just a flesh wound is more spammable but not as practical this remove all conditions from ally and fullly heals (most of the time) its just a flesh wound removes conditions from other allys only and would take at least another 5 energy to fully heal and gives you deep wound so this is far better. Cracked Armor I hopt this skill gets updated to handle the new upcoming Cracked Armor condition. -- Lexxor 03:40, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :Its actually bad wording again from anet, considering it lifts all conditions, it shouldnt even list them, it will be updated for eotn for sure. -- Xeon 03:50, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::It's a prophecies thing; skills back then often listed the precise effects of what the skill did, like saying that a Deep Wound lowers the target's health by 20% for Eviscerate. More recent skills would simply say "causes Deep Wound", "removes all conditions", etc. [[User:Issa Dabir|'Issa Dabir']] :::I always thought this skill was from Factions >>;; Zulu Inuoe 19:04, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Related Mend Condition is related. I once added it, but it got deleted, and I didn't want a revert war so I just say it in here. I think the argument that all the related ones remove all conditions is pretty weak against this: The difference is that it doesn't remove all and you get healed a tiny little bit more. The similarity is that it removes a condition (duh), and heals if one is removed. That alone should be enough to list it in the related section. But they even have exactly the same cost, activation time and recharge time. If anyone does not agree, just tell me, I'm open for a discussion.--El Nazgir 20:42, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :It doesn't remove ALL conditions. That's the key. (T/ ) 00:49, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::And this isn't used as a condition removal honestly, it's used as a heal --Gimmethegepgun 00:52, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::: You need conditions to heal. Big Bow 17:29, 6 March 2008 (UTC) This seriously needs a nerf This has got to be the most overpowered skill in the game...all conditions removed, and a big heal on top of that...just with two conditions it can heal the target for near 150 pts with Divine Favor bonus and take the heat off the character...let alone having just a 3/4 second cast and a 2 second recharge, making the only way to stop it Diversion, which is easily removed or smart people just let it dissipate. I would say this needs at least a 5 second recharge or 10 energy, still enough to keep it playable, but not as much as to say every build in every high-level arena would use it 100% of the time...--Manbeast15 03:33, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :There are no viable alternatives. --Shadowcrest 03:50, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Decrease heal by (not to) 10-15 points per would be a lot better. Cause it is freakishly strong, and the only viable option. Thus it shouldn't completely die. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:36, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::Signet of Humility on a good Mesmer can would counter this. Also, a 3/4 second cast is interruptible (if you're good, but I'm not XD). You could also Daze the RC and then cover with a bunch of other conditions so you can keep interrupting it. Take Aura of Faith and Foul Feast on a Necro instead, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:53, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Dazing the RC just ends up being drawn or feasted off, and then RC'd. --Shadowcrest 20:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Then kill the Draw Monk or FF Necro first. lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:50, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's not so easy as it seems. But I think this doesn't get nerfed because it has no use against teams that use few/no conditions. A RC monk would waste his elite in that way. [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 21:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) 5 years and still running Monk elites come and go, but RC is forever. This skill has been around for years, and I don't think it's ever been nerfed. Even Eviscerate has been nerfed, and this skill is as powerful as it ever was. Isn't it strange how a single skill can go untouched by the changes in the meta, can avoid the problems of power creep, and avoid the nerfbat altogether? RC is proof Anet can balance this game, and gives me hope for GW2. Arcdash 18:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't seeng this being run for ages. Tbh, I never have. Is this still used in high-end PvP?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You sir, are mad. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:53, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Dude, when other prot skills get nerfed, this is what they come back to. It has always had a spot in GvG, hell, it was around when the new P&H was running rampant. Now its not even there, so its only competition is Life Sheath really... a useful skill, but RC tends to outshine it. As long as there are conditions used anywhere, RC will be there too. Arcdash 19:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm primarily a PvE player, so I haven't got a clue what's used in high-end PvP.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::When I'm not Raywaying, I always have one Monk with a "clean all condiitons and heal for 100+ health per cast every 3 seconds" skill, because the healing is pretty nice; definitly a ton better than being DWed for -100 health. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:56, April 30, 2010 (UTC)